SON OF TIME
by MirskianQueen
Summary: William Pond. Son of River Song and the Doctor. On his 16th birthday, when he learns of his mother's past - how she was kidnapped and raised to kill his father - He decides to rewrite history, and give his mother the life she should have had... unfortunately, he goes back a bit too far.
1. Chapter 1

**_SON OF TIME_**

**_William Pond. Son of River Song and the Doctor. On his 16th birthday, when he learns of his mother's past - how she was kidnapped and raised to kill his father - He decides to rewrite history, and give his mother the life she should have had... unfortunately, he goes back a bit too far. _**

**_PROLOGUE._**

William Pond bit his lip and took a very deep breath. If his mother had any idea what he was planning, she'd kill him. "I have to," he whispered, besides, if his mother 'killing' the Doctor - his father - was really a fixed point in time, it would still happen; somehow, someway, his parent's would end up on Lake Silencio, and his mother would 'kill' his father.

His resolve re-firmed, William squared his shoulders, he was going to go to Demons Run, and he was going to stop his mother from being taken.

At least that was what he planned...

xx

Amy, Rory and the Doctor all stared as the teenage boy appeared inside the Tardis.

Looking around him, Will swore, "well this isn't right." He was meant to be at Demons Run, not... Taking in his Grand Mother's appearance, Will groaned, he'd gone back to her's and Rory's wedding night!

"No, no. no, no." Ignoring his clueless and confused family, Will glared at the vortex manipulator he'd 'borrowed' from his mother, "this isn't where I'm meant to be!"

"Um, who are you?"

Looking up at Amy, Will sighed, "I'm..." He paused and groaned inwardly, he couldn't use his real last name, couldn't use his Mother's like he had occasionally - William Song, wasn't going to work here. Holding out his hand, he smiled as Amy shook it "...Will Smith."

Amy raised her eyebrows, "like the actor?"

"Yeah, only I'm funnier." Will scowled at the vortex manipulator on his wrist, "stupid thing..." Looking at his father, Will smiled, "you couldn't fix this could you?" he asked, "it sent me back in time further than I meant to go_"

"He has two hearts."

"What?!" The Doctor looked at Will in shock.

He was busted! Will silently cursed as he saw the Doctor look at Rory.

Amy moved to the Tardis' scanner, "Rory's right." She nodded to Will, "he's got two hearts."

Looking at Will again, the Doctor frowned. "Who are you?"

Cringing at his father's question, Will shook his head, "I- I can't tell you."

"If you want my help, then you're going to tell me who you are."

Closing his eyes, Will ran a hand through his hair. "I'm..." he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, the Doctor, his father, wasn't supposed to know that he was... "Your future son." The words slipped out, biting his lip, Will looked up into his father's shocked face, smiling sheepishly he grinned, "hi Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SON OF TIME_**

**_William Pond. Son of River Song and the Doctor. On his 16th birthday, when he learns of his mother's past - how she was kidnapped and raised to kill his father - He decides to rewrite history, and give his mother the life she should have had... unfortunately, he goes back a bit too far. _**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

The Doctor stared at Will in shock, his son? This was _his son_?! "You're... My... Son." He said slowly, still in shock.

"Yeah," Will sighed, "only you're not supposed to know that." He screwed up, if he told them anymore then it would mess with history_ Oh... Looking at Amy and rory, he smiled, "shouldn't you two be alone, together?" He asked innocently, when they frowned at him, he sighed, "you don't really want to spend your _wedding night _watching dad stammer and stutter do you?"

Amy smiled, "you just ant to be alone with him, don't you?"

Not really, but if it worked... "yes," Will grinned, if he played this right, he wouldn't mess anything else up. "Now please, go." Smiling he shrugged, "it's your wedding night, I don't want to be the one to ruin it."

As they left, he turned to his father. "I need you to fix this," he said, pointing to the vortex manipulator, "I'm really not supposed to be here."

"Who is your Mother?"

Shaking his head, Will sighed, "I can't tell you." He said, taking the vortex manipulator off and handing it to his father. It wasn't time for his father to know, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," the Doctor shook his head, "I can't fix this." He told Will, "the wiring's fried."

Will groaned, "this was supposed to be simple!" A quick hop back in time, save his mother, give her back to his grand mother, and jump back to his time.

"What were you doing?"

Will bit his lip and scratched his head, "I really-"

"Can't say," the Doctor sighed, "is there anything you can tell me?"

Frowning, Will thought about it, "my name." Smiling he glance toward where Amy and Rory had disappeared, "William, I'm named after Rory." Looking at the broken vortex manipulator, Will sighed, "are you sure you can't fix it?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The Doctor shrugged, "there's nothing to fix."

"Then I guess I'll have to take the long way," it was only a year after all, "you don't mind if I travel with you, do you dad?"

x

"So he's traveling with us?"

Will grinned at Amy, "just until I get to where I need to go." He glanced at his father, "can I fly the Tardis?'

"Do you know how to fly the Tardis?' The Doctor asked, folding his arms.

Snorting, Will folded his arms in a mock imitation of his father, "of cause I know how to fly the Tardis." Looking at Amy and Rory, Will grinned. "When I was twelve, he took me to the Milky Way, extended the the air field around the Tardis and left me walk outside among the stars... For my thirteenth birthday, he started teaching me to fly the Tardis." Looking back at his father, Will smiled, "so, can I fly the Tardis?"

The Doctor frowned, "I don't know."

"Oh come on," rolling his eyes, Will sighed, "you can stand over my should and watch me if it makes you feel better..." When his father continued to frown, Will looked at him pleadingly, "Pretty please?"

The Doctor sighed, "oh alright, but I'll be watching."

Will grinned back at him as he moved to the Tardis' console, "you always are."


	3. Chapter 3

**_SON OF TIME_**

**_William Pond. Son of River Song and the Doctor. On his 16th birthday, when he learns of his mother's past - how she was kidnapped and raised to kill his father - He decides to rewrite history, and give his mother the life she should have had... unfortunately, he goes back a bit too far. _**

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

The Doctor was walking around the console, talking, while the others just stood around, each lost in thought. "1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches." He kept talking, "Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?"

Amy left and went to the area underneath the console.

The Doctor continued, "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." As river followed Amy, he looked at Rory, "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out."

Rory left and the Doctor looked over his shoulder at Will, concerned. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." biting his lip, Will sighed. "I can't tell you."

x

Amy sat cross-legged on the floor as Rory joined them and stood beside River. Looking at River, Amy sighed. "Explain it again."

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version, 200 years older than the one up there."

Amy looked up at the Doctor, "But all that'll still happen? He'll still die?"

River sighed, "We're all going to do that, Amy."

Snorting, Rory shook his head. "We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves." He shrugged, "So the Doctor in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to..." He frowned, "... to what exactly? Avenge him?"

"Mm-mm," River shook her head, "avenging's not his style."

"Save him," Amy suggested.

"That's not his style either," Rory said quietly.

Amy stood, looking up at the Doctor, "We have to tell him."

Taking her arm, River shook her head. "We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe."

"Except he's done it before," Amy argued.

"And, in fairness, the universe did blow up." Rory reminded her.

"But he'd want to know," Amy said slightly desperate.

River frowned, "Would he? Would anyone?"

x

will watched as his father stuck his head down over the edge. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed." He complained, "What's the point in having you all?" he asked as he straightened.

River sighed, "Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" She commented as she and Rory headed for the stairs.

Amy shook her head, "River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be OK with this?"

River turned to face her, "The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own." She shook her head, "There's a far worse day coming for me."

Will grinned as he watched his father showing off again as he walked around the console. "Time isn't a straight line," he said, "it's all bumpy-wumpy."

Will snorted, barely holding back a laugh, "Bumpy-wumpy?" He shook his head, "i can't believe you just said that."

The doctor folded his arms, and continued where he left off. "There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons..." He frowned as will tried to contain his mirth, "... But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." he said, revealing the date on the scanner.

Amy cocked her head, "Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going."

Will closed his eyes, and sighed.

Rory frowned, "Where are we going?"

"Home!" The Doctor said, "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies..." He glanced at river, "... Dr Song, back to prison... And Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other."

The Doctor flopped onto chair, rubbing his forehead. As the others approached, he looked up, annoyed. "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go?" he shook his head, "Who sent those messages?" he asked, "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

Will gritted his teeth, he couldn't interfere, could mess with anything that was happening.

River looked at him and sighed. "You're going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you? Sure." The Doctor stood, and walked to River. "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you?" He asked seriously, "You're someone from my future, getting that, but who?" When River remained silent, he shrugged, " OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"

"Trust me," the words were out before he could stop himself. As his father looked at him, Will took a deep breath. "Dad, you have to do this." He was interfering, but he had to.

Walking to his son, the Doctor folded his arms. "Swear to me." He said softly, "Swear to me on something that matters."

Looking at his Father, Will lifted his chin. "Gallifrey."

"Is gone," The Doctor said sadly.

"Not in the past, it isn't." Will smiled, his eyes locked on his Father's. "And on my eighteenth Birthday, you've promised to take me there." Sighing he shook his head, "you _have _to do this."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, "why can't any of you give me a reason-?"

"Because you crossed your own timeline," Will said firmly, "You can't know what happened, we can't tell you, and you know why."

The Doctor nodded, "It could rip a hole in the universe."

"We have to go to Washington DC, April 8th, 1969..." Will closed his eyes, "I can't tell you what will happen there." he said quietly, "but I can promise you, that no one will get hurt, we'll all be fine... You, Amy, Rory... River..." He nearly called her Mum, nearly, but he caught himself in time. Smiling, he shrugged. "The crash of the Byzantium was more dangerous than this, or Big Bang two, this is just... Long winded."

The Doctor looked at will and sighed, "My life in your hands."

River looked at Will and smiled. "Thank you."

"So!" The Doctor turned back to the Tardis' console. "Canton Everett Delaware III!"


End file.
